Zephyr Zelestia
Zephyr Zelestia is a powerful bounty hunter and mercenary with a borderline addiction to combat and violence. Her title as the Menagerie Mercenary precedes her, as she's well known for her skills. Despite this, she loves to make cheesy jokes and is generally a big stupid meathead. Currently she's working as semi-leader of the Alpha Squadron for Excalibur, but she takes side jobs and likes to drop by DBA for some old-fashioned brutality. Overall she has a strong fighting spirit and is fiercely loyal, once you've gotten through her violence and stupidity. Powers Zephyr primarily channels her power over the letter Z into using various special stances of her abilities, granting her one for each animal in the chinese zodiac. These Zodiac Stances give her unique applications to her every ability, turning each into an arsenal of utility. She's yet to develop all 12 stances for every ability, but she's getting there. Zephyr also wields a massive weapon called The Zeitgeist. Similarly to her stances, this weapon is made up of many segments and makes a massive Z shape. The segments automatically switch between which is at the front, which allows Zephyr to channel stances into this weapon as well. But what does Zephyr apply these stances to? Her abilities of course! She can basically do things related to the letter Z. For example, she can cause objects to suddenly z''oom in a direction of her choice, she can add ''z''ippers onto any object to open and close them in weird ways, and she can create a massive ''Z-Slash that covers a large part of the map and deals high damage. These base abilities are all greatly modified by her stances, from making her Z-Slash an invisible trap to granting Zephyr claws as she zooms towards someone to creating a zipper on space that leads to her house. Zephyr also has an incredibly powerful burning spirit that makes her completely impossible to knock out unless she's the last one around, letting her get in and do the dirty work while her contractors and/or friends hang back. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 48 Zephyr spent much of the episode off screen inside a trash bag. She could escape whenever, but since there wasn't a clock inside she didn't know when to leave. Finally getting bored enough to leave, she escaped and found herself at Chestimer Cheese's amusement park. Finding the DBA gang, she decided to follow them around for a while since many of them shared a similar low brain cell energy. After running into Chmr. Cheese himself, Zephyr had the instinctual desire to murder him. She ended up looting keys from Chartholomew Cheese and briefly entered the suit. Zephyr followed the gang out of the park, realizing that she's supposed to have been at DBA since Cheshire first appeared and has been late on the job. Once The Rat appeared, Zephyr's natural bloodlust made her throw herself out of the car multiple times to get better shots at the demon. - Episode 50 Zephyr appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. She was immediately banished to the nerd dimension by a Clarisse infused with W's power. - Episode 61 During the initial fight with Tryx, Cheshire attempted to use his powers to summon an instance of Zephyr from his book. However, before he could the actual Zephyr fell through the roof of DBA and just started beating up the enemy. The reason why she was on the roof is unknown, but can be inferred as a Zephyr thing. Afterwards Zephyr fucked off, since that day's match was over and Cheshire had no other jobs for her. - Episode 65 During the final fight against Jack O' Lantern, Seda got the idea to use the Seven Legendary Candies to summon reinforcements. Unfortunately, this pulled out an incredibly drunk Zephyr straight from the tail end of a Halloween party. She immediately said "Pumpkins can't talk, dumbass" and decided to attack Jack O' Lantern. She managed to use a powerful Z-Slash while the boss had eight damage-boosting wisps on her, followed up by two critical hits by Voia's Soduhamu and Hope's mouth. Drunk and tired, Zephyr then rolled off the floating island. Trivia * Zephyr was created by Patronix in an "Adoptathon" he ran. Adoptathons are where a single person creates a large assortment of character sheets and opens them up for people to claim as their own and use themselves. * Zephyr is inspired by both Gordeau and Yuzuriha from the Under Night In-Birth series, and her weapon is inspired by Heavy Metal's cleaver and its unfolding animation from No More Heroes. * Zephyr's complete sheet with all her upgrades is 13 pages long, making her one of the longest sheets in DBA once she's at max level, alongside Lilin. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters